Kendrick's True Love - a Stonedom Fanfiction
by penice21
Summary: Kendrick Lamar shits himself then complains (again) about racial inequality. fucking b itch


Kendrick Lamar steps out of the Black Mesa transit system. He is deep beneath ground. MMmmm... Hundreds, of thousands of feet of rock lie above him. Oh, My! The flavors; basalt, granite, hematite, gneiss, shale, the splendor of stone lies far above him. The thought of the miles and miles of rocks and just his body being locked in a Kendrick-shaped hole brought a feeling of euphoria and child-like excitement to Kendrick. Beneath his khaki slacks, Kendrick's 14 inch gigantic black log of a penis throbbed. The idea of all those rocks just flooding into his mouth aroused him. Imagine the weight of the Earth's crust being help up by your skull... Kendrick became even more aroused. Kendrick closed his eyes and imagined the experience.

He could feel the stones around him. He was enveloped in stones. Some rough-hewn edges here and there, other surfaces smooth and slick to the touch. Kendrick could not move, for each of his limbs were burrowed into a tunnel that wrapped perfectly around them. Much like how a squeezed water balloon pushes its fluid to its extremities, Kendrick felt his meat being pushed out his endpoints slowly as the great gravity of the earth above and around him gradually crushed every bone in his body. Though he felt his bones were quite strong in the regular world of humans, Here, they were no match to the indefinitely powerful forces of the Earth. He knew that with one easy movement of rock, which the rock would feel as barely anything, would completely demolish every bone and organ in Kendrice's body and sever him into two pieces. The idea of this total lack of power compared to the massive stones shifting his body into a pure mush was what Kendrice found true pleasure in. Such a sexual tendency could be likened to his closeted masochism for racial discrimination.

Such was besides the point. Kendrick dismissed his imagination and his sexual fantasies, for today was the day he would walk into the office of Wallace Breen to protest the name "Black Mesa" for being too racially insensitive. But, true to his ideas of sexual pleasure, Kendrick only did this as move to advance his social hike. His motives were all but personal. Deep down, he dreams that life was still segregated and that Negroids were repressed peoples. Kendrick breezed past the clerk at the desk and then pulled his belt and pants near to knee level to flaunt both his Supreme underwear and his tradition of him and his fellow project-dwellers; sagging.

As he stumbled through the hallways, neck and back laid back to exude authority, Kendrog pulled down his pants and underwear and dropped a fat mountain of shit in the middle of the hallway. Mmmm... the smell of corned beef, sauerkraut, and french onion dip digested by a nigger. Kendole pulled up his pants slightly and moved on. soon, he was met with a fork in paths. One way led to Dr. Breen's office, the other towards the elevator. Since Kenbolicci was even more deterred from conversing with Dr. Breen due to the task feeling more like a chore rather than an advance for society, Kendrunk took to his childhood curiosity and stumbled into the elevator. In the elevator, many scientists stood, packed like sardines. Suddenly, out of Kendog's pants started pouring pebbles and rocks he had been accruing over the years. Kenbrick screamed and started digging through the countless miles of concrete to Level-6 storage facilites. Inside of Kenstick's urethra was an SD chip that contained all the songs of DAMN. which he planned to release today. All he needed now was an album cover. He finally dug to an open tunnel, which was no longer Black Mesa, but rather, and abandoned Nazi base. He went down the hallway and unlocked the gigantic steel door at the end. Then, pulling a nearby chain to turn on the lights, Kende'al Amoure saw a 4mm x 4mm cutout of a polaroid image. The image, which was of Kende O'oum E'Kempe Pul'te Aji tryingto fit thirty cubic meters of pure stone into his urethra. Kensork Then yanked out a sharpie deep within his anus and scribbled on the picture, which smelled of shit, some chickenscratch which he though looked like the word "DAMN." Kelbemorke then felt his ebonic and negroitshed instincts coming to him. Kendrick screamed, then shitted, then ate his shit, and then dug up the surface where he found a young mother pushing her child along in a stroller. He quickly ran up to her and opened her mouth to store fourteen 5 foot rods. Kendrick then picked up the baby and poured stone powder town its throat and dried it out.


End file.
